VGHS Rebirth: OnscreenEel's Journey
by OnscreenEel
Summary: In a world where BrianD never went to VGHS, and The Law was never killed in that Public server during IRL. One kid Accepts a Scholarship to VGHS. Will he make it pro and get the girl or will he flunk out or worse, GET EXPELLED This is my first fanfic so please be nice with reviews and suggestions
1. Chapter 1: New beginings?

Chapter 1: A New Beginning?

Its a usual day in my house, spending a majority of my morning cleaning up after my slob of a step dad, who, for a construction work, drinks way to damn much. "Cant you clean up after yourself every once and awhile?" I ask, and as his answer like usual to all my question is a grunt and the finger. 'well fuck you too' I thought. I finish up my chore and go to my room and boot up iceberg, my computer convenintly name for its shape and color. I get lost in my background and start to day dream of what it would be like at Video Game High School, to be on JV for the FPS team, but that dream is suddenly interupted by my friends, Derpy and LonexWolf. "Earth to OnscreenEel, come in OnscreenEel" Derpy says over the mic. "Huh? Oh shoot, sorry guys." I say. "Stop dreaming of that fantasy that wont ever exist and hope in Field of Fire!" LonexWolf yells. They know I want to go to VGHS, but tuition is to expensive for my parents to afford. "Yeah guys, one second though, I'm gonna go through my email." I say to them. "its not gonna be there you do know that right?" They both say practicaly at the same time. "well one can hope." I say with a giant grin on my face.

I scroll through my email looking for the'Youve been accepted!' as the subject. All I see scrolling through is either FoF emails, or YouTube emails. 'well i guess they just havent reviewed the tape I sent them?' I thought. I can hear the guys yelling because they are getting killed repeativly. 'And thats why you NEVER play TDM on a CQC map' I laughed, but i guess it was too hard of a laugh. "Oh shut up you prick!" LonexWolf yelled."Heh, told you guys TDM and CQC dont mix." I said. "Yes, yes we know" Derpy said. There was a knock at my door. I look at the time. 0730 hours. 'who could that possibly, esspecialy this early in the morning.' I thought. "Hold on guys, Someone is at my front door." I set my headset down and walk out of my room. I get to the door and catch my breath in case it is some asshole trying to jump scare me. I open the door a little bit and ask "Who is it?" "Postal service, delivery." A voice said. I open the door more and it was the mail man. "Are you, OnscreenEel?" He asked. That name is my Gamertag. "Yeah?" I questioned. Postal services dont use Gamertags, like, ever. "Congratulations son, you have been accepted into VGHS." He exclaimed. "What?" I say in disbelief. "I dont know the details but this is a package from VGHS, you gonna take it?" he asked. I take the package, and thank him for him delivering it.

Suddenly PwnZone came on with a Frag Alert. "A new gamer has been accepted into VGHS, OnscreenEel nailed a 6x kill streak using one bullet from the AWM" ShotBot says on the TV with excitement, like usual. My Step dad turns around and looks me dead in the eye and says "Congratulations, Im proud of you." Im still in to much shock to realize what the hell just happen. I walk back in my room put my headset on and just sat there in silence. "Onscreen?" Derpy asks. "Yeah?" I respond. "Did you watch PwnZone?" He asks. "Yeah" I say again. They just go nuts with congratulations and "im so prouds" and to have fun. I sit there still trying to figure out what happen. "Aren't you happy" LonexWolf asks. "He is still in shock probably, i would be to if i got accepted there." Derpy says. "have you opened the package yet?" LonexWolf Asks. "No, I havent yet" I respond to him. "Well dont, we are coming over there to help you pack and check out that video." Derpy exclaims. "Yeah, do not touch that package until we get there!" LonexWolf yells. " Im gonna go ahead and open the package and pack, dont worry about it guys." I say. "You sure, we can help." Derpy says. "yeah im sure, i got it guys." I say to them. "well you better get off and start packing" they say. "Yeah, later guys." "Peace." I log out of the chat and turn off my moniter and transition to my bed. I open the package and its the regular accpetance video by calhoun, the dean of VGHS.

I finish packing all my essentials: Clothes, Bedding, Etc. I look around my room and its like i died or something and my parents just cleaned out my room. I can hear my mom in the next room weeping because she doesnt want her "little boy" to leave. My step dad keeps reassuring her that its what I want and that I earned it. He's right, this is what i want and im gonna complete VGHS and hopefully land a spot in the pros. Like Mary Matrix and all the greats. But I have to get through the high school phase. And that for sure I will do, or die trying. I kiss my mom on the forehead and tell her that ill vist on holidays and tell my step dad to promise me he'll sober up and take care of mom. he agrees to those terms. I wave my parents goodbye and set out for the bus stop. as soon as i step out the door im bombarded with reporters asking all kinds of stupid and ridiculous questions. I just say "no comment" and pop my hood up and walk away. i hate reporters. always up in someones business.

When I arrive at VGHS im greeted with an amazing atmosphere and amazing architecture. 'I hope this isnt a dream or some kind of sick joke' I thought. I make my way for Dean Calhouns office. I can hear all around me. "Is that that kid that scored that kill streak and landed here on scholarship?" "Yeah, I heard he did it with weak rifle, the AWM I believe?" "You think it was a set up?" "Probably was, but he got it on tape and Calhoun accepted him." I wanted to say something so bad. I wanted just yell that it wasnt a set up just to score a scholarship. But holding my toungue was key to surviveing this school. I continue my way to Calhouns office and take a sit in one of the chairs, a girl joins me in there. "Hi, my names Ki, Ki Swan." The girl says with her hand extended. I shake her hand "OnscreenEel, but people call me Onscreen" "Nice to meet you Onscreen." Calhoun enter the office just then "Shut up, noobs!" He says. He explains that this is his school and he runs it, while calling us noobs and scrubs. "Now, which one of you noobs is OnscreenEel?" He asks. I raise my hand. "To good to talk huh scrub? Think you are all that just because you scored six measely kills with one bullet. Well the FPS people can and will chew you up and spit your ass out. You are bottom of the leaderboard, bottom of the food chain, you lose one match you are expelled. You might want to keep your head down." He says trying to be inttemidating, which is working, kinda. "Now what is my mottto?" He asks. "Its all about the game" I say. "Correct, now your welcome buddy, who will give you a tour of the school is... Jenny Matrix"

END OF CHAPTER 1

NEXT CHAPTER

ENTER MATRIX


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Matrix

Chapter 2: Enter Matrix

"...Jenny Matrix." Calhoun said. 'Matrix, huh?' I thought. Ki chimed in "Sir, with all do respect, but where is Jenny Matrix?" "Out in the courtyard I suspect, now get lost, I have a school to run." Calhoun said. Ki and I walked out of Calhoun's office and started towards the courtyard. "Well that was intresting, dont you think?" Ki asked. I gave her a stern but confident look. "Yeah, but you are going to meet some intresting characters here." I said. Ki stopped and studdied me for a second. "What are you planning?" She asked looking puzzled. "You'll see, but first we have to find Jenny." I said with a grin. She nodded. We walked around for a maybe a solid five minutes before we noticed a huge crowd gathered outside. "There she is." I said. "How do you know" Ki asked. "Gut feeling" I responded. Ki cocked her head. I waved her to carry on. As we grew closer to the crowd we heard "Chug, Chug, Chug" and as we pushed through the crowd we were meeted by a table with two computers on it, and at the computers, two students chugging monsters. One girl, and one guy. The girl finished first and quickly put together her gamepad and mouse then bam, shot the other character on the screen. 'heh, classic' I thought. "You must be Jenny Matrix?" Ki asked. "And you must be my next victim" Jenny replied. Ki started to look frightened. 'Better step in' I thought "No, actually you are our welcome buddy" Ki said before I could speak.

Everyone groaned as if they were grounded for a week. "Well duty calls" Jenny said, and as if on cue everyone dispersed to the building. I elbowed key in the side ,and her face just lit up. "Alright, follow me" Jenny said turning her back to us. We walked through the lobby, the cafeteria, and so on. when we finally reached the Frag Floor, Jenny said "And that concludes the tour of VGHS." "We litterally walked in a staright li-" Ki said before I interrupted "Jenny doesnt have time to show us noobs around, she has the JV team to run, speaking of which" I said. "5 Reasons" She said. "Wait, what?" I said "Give me 5 reasons I should put you on the JV team" She said again with much more detail. "I- Uh, well- I did that thing" I said trying to gather myself. "The 6 kill streak one bullet thing? Yea no, not a reason. Listen I know who you are, OnscreenEel, and well a kill streak like that isn't going to put you on the JV team. There is scrimmage in two days between JV and Varsity to see who will make the team and who will be moved to Varsity." She said "If you can prove to me by then that you are worthy of competeing, then maybe, just maybe, I'll put you on the team." I nodded. She turned and walked away. 'Where the hell did my confidence go?' I thought.

As soon as Jenny turned the corner, two punks came out of a room with another in tow, with a guitar. They hit him in the stomach with it. "HEY! Stop picking on him or I'll have to inform the TA" I yelled. "Are you stupid or something, this is the TA." The shorter goon said. "Yeah stay out of it, or you're next!" The taller one threatened. The guy being bulling got out of their grip and hid behind me and said with his hand out streched "Im Ted, Ted Wong, and im declaring you my new best friend." I shook his hand. "OnscreenEel, just call me Onscreen." I said. "OK! You guys better back off before my new Best Friend schools your ass!" He said getting all excited. "Is that a challenge?" The short one said. 'Oh shit.' I thought. "I think he just challenged you annilator." The tall one said "I think he just did JumpinJacks." Annilator said. "To the rumble room!" Ted yells.

A lot of people were in one little room crowding two computers. "Its a little cramped in here." I said to Ted. "Yeah this was originally made to be a 1v1 practice area for FPS people, but now we use it for dueling" Ted replies "Now listen, its a 1v1 Elimination match. One life, no respawns." He says holding a mic that appeared mysteriously. "First to kill the other person wins. Player one are you ready?" Ted asks. "Ready as all hell" Annilator answers. "Player two, are you ready?" Ted looks at me. I nod in response. "Annnnd, BEGIN!" Ted yells as the match starts. Everyone is going haywire chanting for me to win. 'Wow everyone is rooting for me' I thought moving behind the cover of a truck 'Annilator is just at the other end of this truck, if i can distract him and cause him to come out the other side i can kill him immediatly.' I continue perfecting the plan for execution. I take a grenade off of my belt and toss it towards him. "Oh, shit" I hear him say as I see his character jump into the open. I draw my M1911 silinced and shoot him in the knee. "Give up, or be executed." I threaten. "Do it, you ain't got the balls to" He replies. I put the barrel of my gun to his head. "Sweet dreams, punk" I say pulling the trigger. 'ONSCREENEEL WINS' it says on the screen.

The room fell silent. I look up and see Annilator hanging his head. "Sad because you lost?" I ask. Ki spoke up "If a players points drop below zero they get-" "Expelled" Someone interuppted. It was Jenny. Annilator got up and looked at JumpinJacks, he looked away ashamed. "Annilator, I didnt know" I say to him reassurely. "Its fine Onscreen, it's my fault." He said. "Four more reasons Onscreen." Jenny said walking away. 'What the hell did I just do?' I though. Ted walked up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Well on the plus side, that guy was supposed to be your roommate." He said. I walked away thinking about how i just got some kid expelled and its my first day. 'This year is going to be absolute hell isn't it?' As soon as i sat down on my bed there was a knock on my door. "Its open" I said refusing to get up. "Hey can we talk?" It was Jenny. "Yeah, sure, whats up.?" I said getting up slowly containing my excitement. "That was pretty sick how you executed him." She said. "Well if i knew he was going to be expelled i would of just let him go." I replied to her. she paced across my room and sat down on my couch. "Well he should've known himself. His parents must be pissed." She said. "well it does cost an arm and a leg to get in here." I replied once more. "Hey I'm having a party tonight, you should come." She said leaving my room. 'A party huh?' I thought

End of Chapter 2 Next Chapter: The Law? 


End file.
